


Headcanons, Fic ideas and more

by StuckInALoop



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aaron Hotchner misses Haley, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, David Rossi is a sad boi, Depressed Peter Parker, Depressed Spencer Reid, F/F, F/M, Female Peter Parker, Gen, Grammar? hah, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not accurate foster system, Penny Parker is a lesbian, Penny is a lesbian, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is a girl, Peter parker is in the foster system, Peters bisexual, Plot? whats a plot, Sad Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug, Spencer Reid is a Mess, Spencer Reid is babey, Suicidal Spencer Reid, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Nightmares, Will Add as I go, Wrote at 3 Am, good and bad, no beta we die like men, thats not a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckInALoop/pseuds/StuckInALoop
Summary: Somewhere I can keep ideas for fics, headcanons, ocs, AUs etc if you'd like to use any and they aren't a popular trope/au just ask! and credit me in the work
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & David Rossi & Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner & Emily Prentiss, Aaron Hotchner & Haley Hotchner, Aaron Hotchner & Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner & The BAU Team, Aaron Hotchner/Haley Hotchner, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Derek Morgan & Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss & Spencer Reid, Happy Hogan & May Parker, Happy Hogan & May Parker & Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (MCU) & Tony Stark, Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Shuri, I'll add more as I think of them - Relationship, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & Aaron Hotchner, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & Henry LaMontagne, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Will LaMontagne, May Parker & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Ned Leeds/Peter Parker, Penelope Garcia & Aaron Hotchner, Penelope Garcia & David Rossi, Penelope Garcia & Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia & Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & Emily Prentiss, Penelope Garcia & Spencer Reid, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Harley Keener, Peter Parker & Michelle Jones, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Ned Leeds, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Harley Keener, Spencer Reid & The BAU Team, The BAU Team & Everyone
Kudos: 18





	1. Marvel One-shot Idea

Marvel Fanfic idea

* * *

_Characters_ : Tony Stark, Penny Parker, Pepper Potts

 _Timeline thingy?:_ after CW but idk it doesn't really matter they're just close okay

 _Au? Tropes?_ : Female!Peter Parker AU no trope

 _How long_?: One-shot with maybe a follow-up

 _Genre?_ : Kinda Hurt/Comfort ig mostly fluff though

 _Very loose idea_ : Penny's always had bad cramps during her period, but she was spider-woman for god's sake a few cramps shouldn't bother her this much but it did, and today was lab day she was almost ready to chicken out but sucked it up and decided to go anyway, maybe sneak a few super soldier drugs? as normal ones like ibuprofen and Aleve did nothing unless she took a lot but then that only lasted a few minutes

when she gets to the tower the cramps are horrible and she makes the decision to just tell Tony she has work to do and head to the room he has for her but instead curls up in a ball crying blah blah blah tony comes in and sees her asks her what's wrong and she's embarrassed because it's Tony freaking Stark shes not saying menstrual cramps hurt or talk about her period at all so she tries lying but tony isn't having it and somehow figures it out or penny tells him idk can't figure it out yet

after penny tells him or he figures it out and guesses he gets a heating pad from his room and some chocolate and asks penny if she'd like to be alone or watch a movie and she picks movie then a few hours later pepper comes home to them on the couch cuddling with penny clutching a heating pad 

_the end ig or whenever I come back and edit this as its 3 am atm and I have to get up at 4 lol_


	2. Au, Royal Core x Enemies to Lovers x Arranged Marriage

Okay but I wanna write a Royal Core x Arranged Marriage x Enemies to lovers spideychelle with Biodad!Tony and Biomom!Pepper With Pepper and May as sisters And they're marrying to form an alliance with the enemy kingdom Which is King fury (younger) and queen Maria hill they've been at war for generations and the young monarchs were promised at birth to marry but they hate each other cause theyve been taught that the others were no good

Okay that's all I'll come back and organize this later


	3. One shot idea

So like peter wants a pet because when he was little he went to a petting zoo and found a goat and researched a lot about them and is now a goat master so when he asks tony fi he can get a pet tonys like Yay he's finally asking for something but when he asks for a Norwegian dwarf goat tonys all like "you want a goat" in a flat voice super confused and stuff

anyway again ill organize these later


	4. fic idea

okayokay

hear me out

Peter goes to the tower and finds out Hydra has hurt Mr stark and May and has them tied up omg he's livid and then no more nice Peter and then like Mr Stark tries telling him to think about this but he is not having more family hurt so like instant kill mode is turned on and Peter becomes a badass

Okay okay I promise ill be back to edit and add more details


	5. Headcanon

Penny picks at the skin around her nails out of habit

it started when Ben died 

sometimes she doesn't realize she's doing it

sometimes she'll go really deep on accident making it bleed

when May sees her doing it she holds her hand 

When Tony finds out he asks May and whenever he sees her doing it he gives her something to tinker with or holds her hand

sometimes Penny will draw on herself instead of doing it

It started getting better

the after the snap it gets worse and she does it again worse this time

Sometimes it bleeds and she doesn't care

She starts picking at her arms

She tries stopping but she can't 

Tony finds out and gets worried

she promises she can stop

when Tony realizes she can't he gets her help

Penny starts drawing whenever she wants to pick at her skin

she has a wall in the cabin full of paintings she works on whenever she has the urge 


End file.
